


Let It Snow

by carolyncaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Prompto Argentum, Playing in the Snow, Snowed In, i'm serious there are maybe two sentences of angst and then it's back to fluff, like ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncaves/pseuds/carolyncaves
Summary: The bros spend the night of the winter solstice snowed into a cabin together. It’s a chance to relax and revel in each other’s affection (and drink a little too much liquid cheer).





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this gentle seasonal nonsense.

Prompto’s eyes were trapped on the pale column of Noct’s neck as he tipped his head back. His throat bobbed as he drank from the bottle of amber liquor Gladio’d pulled from a hidden corner of the armiger an hour earlier. Prompto was just gathering the focus to lean sideways and kiss that neck when Noct pushed the bottle toward him.

Prompto abandoned his plan and took a drink as ordered – his third so far. The alcohol kindled a different kind of fire inside him. A nice one, on a night like this. The night of the winter solstice.

 “It may behoove us to pace ourselves,” Ignis said from where he sat on the ground at Prompto’s knee, propped against the front of sofa. “We have the whole evening ahead of us.” He drank anyway when Prompto passed him the bottle.

“Don’t see much point in holding back,” Gladio said from Ignis’ other side. “Not like we have anything else planned.” For his turn he took two big swallows. Prompto’s head spun just watching him. Or maybe that was his most recent drink hitting his bloodstream.

They’d stranded themselves in a little cabin, a hunter’s hideaway Dave told them about once. It was dark and cold when they arrived a few hours ago, but they’d cranked the heat on and it was getting there. Ignis had somehow been able to produce a single string of holiday lights (which presented some questions, but Prompto was saving them for their next endless car ride), and they twinkled cheerfully from the mantle. The lights and the booze made up their entire supply of solstice cheer.

“Sorry we’re stuck out here,” Noct said.

“I did hope we could make it to Lestallum,” Ignis added, “but with the condition of the roads deteriorating as it was …”

“It’s no big deal,” Gladio said. “Iris will be happy as a clam with Jared and Talcott, and everyone else I wanna be with is stuck right here with me.”

“D’awww,” Prompto sang. “What a big softie.” He tipped sideways on the open end of the couch and slung his arm down over Gladio’s chest.

From his new vantage point he could watch Ignis methodically lacing his fingers with Gladio’s. Prompto loved Ignis’ hands, strong and deft, and he loved Gladio’s hands, big and rough, and he really loved how they looked together. He couldn’t believe this thing they had, all four of them. Couldn’t really remember how he’d lived before it.

He’d jerked off a _lot_ in the shower, was how.

Prompto snorted, pressing his face into the sofa cushion.

“What’s funny, shortcake?” Gladio asked.

“Nothing. Sorry.”

“Never apologize for laughing, my dear,” Ignis said, tipping his head back to look at Prompto. “The sound is a balm to my heart.”

“Woah,” Gladio chuckled. “Getting sappy already, Ignis?”

“Worry about yourself, Gladiolus. You’ve taken an unfortunate lead, and it may come back to haunt you.”

“Not likely.”

“So are we going to drink more?” Noct asked. “Or what?”

Prompto looked around their home for the night. They were sitting in what Ignis had called the ‘great room’ (though Prompto thought that sounded bigger than this room was). There was also a small kitchen and two bedrooms, each with one way-too-small-for-four-people bed.

To be fair, that was true of most beds. But still. Prompto wasn’t sure how they were going to work it out yet.

If the way Noct was propped drowsily on the arm of the couch was any clue, maybe they wouldn’t have to.

“You can’t sleep yet,” Prompto said, nudging him with his knee. The holiday had just started. “We can play cards.”

“Not tonight,” Noct said.

“Gladio could read to us,” Ignis suggested.

“That’ll put him to sleep for sure,” Prompto said. He glanced around again, like maybe something new had magically appeared while he’d had his eyes elsewhere, and he looked out the window into the swirling night. “Oh man, of course! There’s like twelve feet of snow!”

“There are perhaps twelve inches of snow,” Ignis said, and Prompto rolled his eyes, but before he could argue Gladio asked, “What about it?”

“What do you mean, what about it!? We could build a snowman, and make snow astrals, and have a snowball fight, and …”

“Sounds cold,” Noct said.

“Yeah, but it’ll be nice to come in and warm up afterward. And, and … we can do another round first, and it’ll keep us warm while we’re out there.”

“You know, of course, that alcohol doesn’t raise your body temperature,” Ignis said. “And that it does take a modicum of coordination to build a snowman.”

“I’m barely even tipsy,” Prompto protested.

When he stood up he found out he was tipsier than he’d thought, but he took a big drink to start the round anyway.

They all got their coats on. Noct grumbled a little and gave Prompto a playful shove, so of course Prompto shoved him back – maybe a little harder, but just a little – and then Gladio opened the door and Prompto stepped out into the biting air to survey his new domain and Noct put two hands on Prompto’s back and pushed him off the porch and into a snow bank.

There were at least eighteen inches of snow, Prompto was now very sure, and all of them were getting into the gaps in his clothes.

Prompto struggled to his hands and knees to find Noct bent double.

“The way you disappeared,” he wheezed. “There’s so much snow.”

“Told you there was plenty,” Prompto said, grabbing a handful and flinging it at him.

“Can we try not to get snow _inside_ the cabin?” Ignis grimaced, pulling the door closed behind him, but Prompto was too busy dodging Noct’s riposte.

They traded a few more salvos, and then they all made snow astrals (even Ignis, who tried to “just watch” but quickly gave in to Prompto’s begging with a bemused, indulgent smile that made Prompto’s heart sing), and then they finally got down to what was really in Prompto’s mind the ultimate goal: making the best snowman to ever grace the surface of Eos.

Except it turned out making a snowman was really hard. In the cartoons people would just do a little roll and they’d have a huge ball of snow in no time, but in real life that didn’t work. Gladio made plan, though. He told Prompto and Noct to pack snow into a pile and shape it to make it _look_ like a ball, which was smart. While they did that, he and Ignis somehow made a smaller ball to go on top.

“Do you two want to lift it up there?” Gladio asked.

Prompto did want to, but it was surprisingly heavy, and he hadn’t really realized how noodley his body was getting until he tried to lift it and his arms just … wouldn’t. “C’mon, Noct, help a guy out.”

Noct crouched on the other side of the ball, but they only shifted it two inches before Prompto slid to his knees in the snow. It was ridiculous, ridiculous that he couldn’t pick it up, and he started laughing. That made Noct start laughing, which made Prompto laugh more. He couldn’t stop, and he wouldn’t’ve wanted to anyway.

“Wimps.” Gladio stepped between them, scowling down at the ball. He hefted it up and set it down on the snowman’s base.

It was very not in the middle.

Prompto dragged in a couple of deep breaths and tried not look at it. Then he was gone again, collapsing down onto his elbows as laughter stole his strength. This time Ignis joined in.

“Whatever,” Gladio said, shoving his hands back in his pockets. “It’s jaunty. Now can we go in? I’m freezing my damn balls off.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Noct snorted.

“We certainly would not,” Ignis said, entirely serious.

After a few tries Prompto managed to get himself on his feet, and he turned toward the cabin. It stood there so nicely, warm light shining from its windows. “I like this place. We should name it.”

“It’s not ours to name,” Ignis said, ushering him toward the door. “We’re only borrowing it from the hunters.”

“We should call it the love shack!” Prompto said, ignoring him on purpose.

“Huh,” Gladio said, very interested.

“No,” Noct cut in. “Prompto, no. I’m too cold for us to have sex.”

“We could get a roaring fire going first,” Gladio said.

“Fire and alcohol don’t mix,” Ignis reminded him.

“I want blankets,” Noct said.

“There’s a bearskin rug,” Gladio said. “That counts.”

“Hush, Gladio,” Ignis said.

“I don’t mean sex,” Prompto said as he plunged inside. It was hard, trying to take back the conversation and take off his coat at the same time, but he managed. “It’s the love shack because I loooove you guys.”

Noct and Gladio both groaned, but Ignis nodded solemnly. “I agree with Prompto. It shall be the love shack for as long as we’re here.” He pulled Prompto’s coat out of his grip and dropped it on the floor. Then he took Prompto’s hands.

Noct sighed. “Ignis, don’t encourage him.”

“I must, because I love him. I love you,” Ignis repeated to Prompto, and then he pressed his lips to the knuckles of one of Prompto’s hands, and then the other, and then softly to his mouth. When he let go, Prompto swayed after him. He loved Iggy’s kisses, chapped and all. “And you.” Ignis tugged on the furry collar of Gladio’s bomber jacket until he leaned down a completely unnecessary couple of inches so Ignis could give him a fierce peck. “And you.” He cupped Noct’s head in both his hands, looked down at him like he was the sparkling night sky reflected in water, and gave him a long, slow, thorough kiss.

And boy did Noct look pretty with snow still caught in his hair, and wow was Ignis’ height and face and _everything_ inhumanly hot (even with his glasses kind of fogging up). “Why does Noct get the best kiss?” Prompto complained.

“Because I’m royalty,” Noct said instantly, holding Ignis’ hands to his face. “All the best kisses are mine by right. All the kisses, really. Whenever you kiss each other, I’m just being generous.”

“Then you must be feeling real generous tonight,” Gladio said, right before Prompto found himself horizontal in a low, strong dip.

Gladio always kissed like he was hungry and tonight was no different. It was nice, feeling like a snack. Prompto tried to focus. But Gladio’s fingers brushed fever-hot on Prompto’s cold skin and Noct and Ignis were sniping at them, and Prompto had to keep breaking away to giggle.

Gladio surrendered with a long-suffering sigh and lifted him back up to vertical. “Six, you’re a bunch of lightweights.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Prompto said, not sorry at all. “Hey, I’m starving, though.”

“We ate Iggy’s pot roast three hours ago,” Gladio said.

“And it was delicious,” Prompto replied, closing his eyes for a second to savor the memory. “But now I’m hungry.”

“It’s the drinking,” Noct said, pressing the bottle into Prompto’s hands. He hadn’t noticed him pick it up and he didn’t know if he’d drunk more himself, but Prompto took another sip.

“I can prepare something,” Ignis said, drawing himself up carefully straight, but Gladio was shaking his head.

“You have no business holding a knife right now,” he said. “None of us do.”

“Something simple then,” Noct said. “Hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, hot chocolate!” Prompto agreed. “That’s easy, right?”

Before long they were in the kitchen waiting for the milk to heat up. The bottle migrated with them and Prompto lost track of it for a while, but then Noct was handing it to him again. It was definitely emptier this time.

Prompto took a deep drink – the room was starting to spin less, which he figured meant he was going in the wrong direction – and when he pulled the bottle’s glass lip away, Noct was right there to replace it. Prompto was so confused he almost dropped the bottle, but someone took it from his hand at the same moment Noct put his tongue to Prompto’s mouth, asking him to open up. He did. Noct’s hands wound through his hair, and he did the same to Noct – Noct’s hair was _so flipping soft_ , it wasn’t fair – and Noct lapped every trace of alcohol out of Prompto’s mouth. Until there was nothing left but them.

Kissing Noct was maybe the reason Prompto was alive.

When Noct was done he put his head down on Prompto’s shoulder, so Prompto hugged him. “Tired, buddy?”

“Cold. Time for blankets.”

Noct’s skin was still cool from being outside, and he’d said something about blankets earlier, too. Prompto glanced at Gladio, who was using his giant hands to give Ignis an entirely non-sexy back rub – that was nice, because Ignis could use one – and Gladio nodded his blessing.

“Go ahead, blondie. I’ll deliver.”

Prompto coaxed Noct off his shoulder and back into the ‘great room’. He left him on the couch and wandered around the cabin grabbing every blanket he could find – slowly, maybe, but he was trying his best. By the time he got back, Noct was slouched down and dozing, but Prompto shook him awake and dragged him into the bedroom and started getting him undressed.

“I said it was too cold,” Noct said as Prompto tried to tug his shirt over his head.

“I’m just getting you in your pajamas. You’ll be warm soon, promise.”

Prompto’s fingers were clumsy and Noct was as slow as syrup, but between them they both got changed eventually. After that Noct only had eyes for the couch. Prompto took a blanket, the softest, and wrapped it around Noct’s shoulders.

Noct collapsed onto the sofa, pulling the blanket up around his ears, and Prompto draped another one over him and tucked in around his icy toes.

“Mmm,” Noct said, which Prompto took to mean ‘thanks’.

Then Ignis and Gladio came out of the kitchen. Ignis’ hair was down, like Gladio had gone thought it with a vendetta against gel, and they each had a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. Noct wormed his hands out of his blanket nest and took the one Ignis offered him – it had chocolate shavings on top. Gladio must have given Ignis permission to use the grater.

Prompto’s hot chocolate had teeny marshmallows floating in it. They were so small. Prompto looked up at Gladio, tears prickling behind his eyes. “Wow.”

“Glad you approve, shortcake. Maybe take a seat, before you spill it everywhere.”

Prompto settled onto the sofa right next to Noct. Ignis and Gladio went to change, and Prompto snuggled against Noct’s blankets. They were cushy and nice, and the hot chocolate was – he took a sip – _so_ good.

He really wasn’t expecting it when Noct asked, “Is this going be a good year?” in a soft, sad voice that made Prompto’s heart lurch.

Noct was staring at his mug, and his eyes looked wet. “Prompto? It’s the solstice, so. Is this year going to be better?”

Prompto didn’t know. “I think so. I really do.” Then he pulled Noct over so their shoulders kind of overlapped, and put his arm around him (blanket nest and all), and blew gently against the pale skin of his neck.

“Ugh, stop it,” Noct said, but Prompto could hear his smile come back.

“Hope you two haven’t nodded off,” Gladio called, signaling his approach, “cause we’ve got something to take care of first.”

“Only if I don’t have to move,” Noct said around the rim of his hot chocolate mug.

“Just your hand to your mouth,” Gladio replied, wiggling the quarter-full bottle of liquor in front of their faces.

Noct squinted at the bottle in indecision. The he took it. He held on while Gladio yanked the cork out, and in a smooth and premeditated movement flipped it completely upside down against his mouth like he was planning to down the whole thing in one go.

“No!” the three of them cried in unison, but Noct took two and a half swallows before Ignis and Gladio managed to stop him. (Prompto concentrated on keeping his and Noct’s hot chocolates from spilling, which also seemed important.)

“Not by yourself,” Gladio grumbled.

“You’ll be ill in the morning,” Ignis tsked.

“Dunno who’s gonna do the rest,” Noct said. He tipped his head back against Prompto’s shoulder, face serene. “Gladio got too much of a head start, and Prompto’s practically jello.”

“I can have some more,” Prompto said, though he had kind of thought they might be done.

“Shhhhh,” Noct replied.

“I suppose there’s nothing for it then,” Ignis said. “I’ll have to finish the job.”

“No,” Prompto said. “Iggy.”

“I’m good for more,” Gladio said. “Let me at it.”

“No, Noct’s right,” Ignis said. “I’ve had the least. It should be me.”

“You’re a good man,” Noct murmured. “The crown acknowledges your service.”

Gladio’s forehead was furrowed. “Just wait a sec.”

But it was too late. When Ignis started drinking there was maybe twice what Noct had just drunk left in the bottle, and he didn’t stop until it was gone. Gladio sighed. Ignis swayed.

“Iggy, you’re so in for it,” Prompto said.

“Nonsense.” Ignis set the empty bottle on the far end table with exacting care. His face was kind of flushed, and with his mussed hair he looked … just, really good.

“Come sit down,” Prompto said, half because he wanted him to be closer and half because whenever that last pull hit Ignis he was going to go down whether he wanted to or not.

“Just one moment, my darling.” Ignis puttered over to them and lifted the almost-empty hot chocolate from Noct’s hands. Gladio immediately rescued it from Ignis and put it aside on Noct’s end table. This routine was repeated for Prompto’s mug, and then Gladio eased Ignis down next to Prompto.

“Ahhhh,” Ignis said, curling himself into and around and against Prompto. “There you are, love.”

“Here I am,” Prompto confirmed, planting a quick peck on his rosy cheek.

Iggy’s head settled into the crook of one shoulder (and then re-settled it after Gladio rescued his glasses, too). Noct lolled against the other. Prompto looked up at Gladio. He would’ve shrugged, but … his arms were kind of full.

“That’s fuckin’ adorable,” Gladio pronounced. “Can I use your camera?”

“Only if you’re, like, so careful. We’re very drunk.”

“Deal.” Gladio got it out of the armiger on his first try – impressive – and he handled the camera like it was paper-thin glass. It was funny, Gladio’s exaggerated gingerness, and even though everything wasn’t quite as hilarious as it had been earlier, Prompto didn’t have any trouble putting on a smile.

After the photo op, Gladio grabbed some blankets off the stockpile Prompto made and started tucking them in. He covered Ignis up first, and then he did Prompto. He took lots of care, making sure there were no cracks where the cold air could sneak in, and his hands were large and strong and so gentle. When Prompto had a chance, he turned his head and snuck a kiss into Gladio’s palm.

That earned him a big warm hand cupping his cheek. “You all set, sunshine?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, leaning into the touch. “But what about you?”

“I’ve got something in mind.”

With that, Gladio relinquished Prompto’s face and stepped away, and for a second Prompto thought he was going to go sleep by himself in one of the bedrooms, which was unacceptable (even if Prompto was trapped and couldn’t do anything about it). But he was just getting some blankets for himself. He draped one over his shoulders, tossed one near Ignis, and lay down across their laps with his head on the armrest by Noct and his feet sticking off the far end of the couch, dangerously close to the empty liquor bottle on the end table.

“This good?” Gladio asked.

He was heavy, and it was really nice. He was also hot, like a living, loving electric blanket. “Yeah,” Prompto said.

“S’perfect,” Noct murmured. He combed his fingers slowly through Gladio’s hair.

“Mmhmmm,” Gladio sighed. He always liked the hair thing. “Cover me up, Ignis?”

Iggy was a little perplexed by the tangled blanket, but with only a little of Prompto’s help he eventually straightened it out and got it over Gladio’s ridiculously long legs.

Then they were really perfect. All settled in for the long Midwinter’s Night.

 

 

When Prompto woke up, his mouth was cottony and his whole body felt sore. The outside light was bright white and Gladio and Ignis were gone. There was a retching sound from the bathroom.

“I’ve got twice your body weight, Ignis,” Gladio’s voice rumbled. “I was pacing myself just fine. You were supposed to let me have the lion’s share.”

Ignis’ words all bled into each other. “Perhaps you should have been clearer about that in the moment.”

“Aw,” Prompto murmured into Noct’s hair.

Noct mumbled something whiney and burrowed closer into Prompto’s side.

“Heh. Love ya too, buddy.”

Eventually they dragged Noct off the couch so Ignis could lie down. Iggy looked miserable, so Prompto sat on the floor by his head and very, very gently pet his hair.

Noct was a whole lot better for the wear – probably his cheaty magic blood. He stood with three blankets over his shoulders like some kind of hobo king, hair wild, eyes squinty. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“You’ll drink this water first,” was all Gladio said. It was still a holiday, or the aftermath of one, so no one was going to stop him.

 

The snowman was even funnier sober in the light of day. It was _so very_ pathetic.

 

They ended up staying in the cabin two extra nights: the first so everyone could recover, and the second so Gladio could have a go at each of them in front of a roaring fire on the bearskin rug.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all remember to be safe while you celebrate this winter (and all year round) <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are cheer incarnate. I also love it when people come find me on tumblr [@carolyncaves](https://carolyncaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
